1. Technical Field
This invention relates to water dispensers and, more particularly, to a hot and cold water dispenser for providing hot and cold water from a traditional one gallon, square shaped bottle typically sold at supermarkets and other retail outlets (hereinafter referred to as an “existing one-gallon water bottle”) positioned within said water dispenser while said water dispenser is supported upon a support surface.
2. Prior Art
The human body is made up of seventy-five percent water and demands frequent hydration to perform at optimal levels. Water plays an important role in nearly every major function of the body such as regulating temperature, delivering oxygen to cells, flushing waste, protecting organs and tissues, and cushioning joints. Dehydration can lead to severe headaches and poor concentration making it difficult for children and adults to study, learn, or focus on complex tasks.
While purchasing bottled water in large quantities offers a cost effective way of enjoying water that is fresh and pure, actually handling the oversized containers can be awkward and difficult. Lifting a five gallon or a three gallon water bottle can place a tremendous strain on a user back and shoulders. Further, because of the shape of the containers, maintaining a grip on one can be difficult as well. For many consumers with limited strength or dexterity, use of these types of water bottles is not an option, and water dispensers employing smaller bottles are beneficial to a wide range of users.
One prior art example shows an assist device for use with a drinking water dispenser of the type utilizing a large inverted water bottle mounted in a recess or reservoir located on the top flat surface of the dispenser. The assist device is used by a person in replacing the water bottle on the dispenser. The assist device includes a base member for resting against one side of the dispenser in a horizontal orientation with respect to the floor supporting the dispenser. The base member includes a recess into which the bottom of the water bottle is set and an elongated support member having an upper end which is secured to the base member and a lower end which rests on the floor when the base member is disposed against the dispenser. The support member spaces the base member from the floor an appropriate distance so that the top rim of the water bottle is adjacent an upper edge of the dispenser. Attachment straps extend from the base member to the dispenser for retaining the base member in close proximity to the dispenser during the process of inverting the water bottle and mounting the bottle in the recess of the dispenser. Unfortunately, this prior art example does not allow a user to employ a smaller type of water bottle when using the system.
Another prior art example dispenses hot coffee or other beverage by the cup at a selected temperature, which can be varied from cup-to-cup. The beverage is brewed in a conventional way, and in one embodiment is stored in a conventional holding tank at elevated temperature. The holding tank communicates with two smaller reservoirs. A quantity of beverage is stored in a first reservoir at an elevated temperature, at or above the maximum desired dispensing temperature. A second quantity of beverage is cooled and stored in a second reservoir at a lower temperature, at or below the minimum desired dispensing temperature. When a cup of beverage is to be dispensed, the temperature is selected, and a quantity of beverage is dispensed from each of the reservoirs, proportioned so that the resulting dispensed beverage is at the selected temperature. In another embodiment, the first reservoir is omitted, and beverage from the holding tank provides the elevated temperature beverage for mixing. In several other embodiments, no cooling mechanism is needed. Instead, the holding tank is at a cooler temperature than the lowest vend temperature, and the beverage must be heated to the hot reservoir temperature and, in one embodiment, the cold reservoir temperature. In another embodiment, the holding tank functions as a cold reservoir. In still another embodiment requiring no heaters, the holding tank is eliminated, and the beverage is held in insulated chambers at the higher and lower temperatures. Unfortunately, this prior art example is designed for use in brewing drinks and is not designed for allowing a user to selected only hot and cold water as desired.
Accordingly, a need remains for a hot and cold water dispenser in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a system that is convenient to use, is lightweight yet durable in design, and provides hot and cold water from an existing one-gallon water bottle positioned within the water dispenser while the water dispenser is supported upon a support surface. Such a system offers consumers a fresh supply of drinking water, without requiring the use of a water line or installation of a full size water dispenser and use of heavy and cumbersome three or five gallon water jugs. The system is perfect for cool, refreshing drinks as well as hot teas or soups easily at one's fingertips. A lightweight and portable counter top unit that takes up little space in the home, the system works in conjunction with virtually any brand of one-gallon bottled water. Sparing the user the physical burden associated with changing a three or five gallon water bottle, the practical size of the system enables consumers to install a bottle of fresh water with ease. Such an advantage is particularly beneficial to those with limited living spaces such as urban residents and/or dormitory residents, elderly consumers, as well as those who suffer limited mobility or back pain. The present invention is simple to use, inexpensive, and designed for many years of repeated use.